sketchian_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Endi'alu
Endi'alu, commonly called Endi, is a character from The Overworld. Background Early life Endi was born an Enderon, a sentient being spawned from the Black Matter that overtook Lunoz. Unlike the other Enderons spawned from the Black Matter, he was never linked to the hive mind... and shunned away from the Midnight Realm for it. When he took refuge in the Overworld, he met a budding Creeper sapling. He cared for it until it crawled out of the ground. As it crawled toward him, he called it "Creepz" and never wandered without the little plant. Cybern Quest Endi and Creepz are first seen when Cybern accompanies the duo on their own adventure to find a place to call home. They do not find a home, but wander with Cybern until he fights Lunoz... at first, Endi runs from him, haunted by the demons of his past. Creepz decides to slap some sense into his buddy, letting him know that he's grown since the time of his sprouting, and helps him press on. Cybern Quest II Endi and Creepz are the last to be recruited to the Dragonfire Guild, but are welcomed in the most, finding friendship in not only Cybern, but also Hekama and Zarrus. After Lunoz's defeat, Endi was the only Enderon left; all the others were destroyed when the Black Matter hive was killed. He welcomed Lunoz's reincarnation as the Shielding Oak that resided in the center of Cibna Village and vowed to keep it safe. Personality Positive Traits * Calm and collected. * Very polite and gentlemanly. * Willing to forgive anyone who deserves forgiveness. Negative Traits * Seemingly frightened of water and screeches painfully if splashed with it. * Tends to be a bit of a night owl, and is very sleepy during early mornings. * Is very introverted. Powers and Abilities * Amorphous body allows him to change shape at will. * Can spit an acidic substance to burn away enemy armor. * Can eat enemies whole to regain health. However, it leaves him an open target for 15 seconds. * (Endi cannot put on gear.) * PASSIVE: Anti-Toxin (Endi is resistant to Poison-type attacks and the Poisoned status.) * HYPER MODE: Leech Bomb (Endi tosses a puddle of himself that explodes and leeches enemy health for 5 seconds.) Puzzle Actions Physical Appearance Endi is a pool of Black Matter, and has magenta eyes and black "skin" because of it. His true form's eye is in the center of his chest, with three tear markings below it. He bears the shape of a slender humanoid, but has no legs. When in his True Form, he only has a single eye and is a shapeless mass. Merits * Opposed the Hive and Lunoz on multiple occasions. * Gained the trust of the Cibna Village citizens over time. * Has been Creepz's caretaker for as long as they have lived. Trivia * Endi was originally an Enderman back when the Overworld was a Minecraft-based idea. * Endi is never seen without his buddy Creepz. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from U23 Category:Characters from The Overworld Category:Dark Element Category:Poison Element